The Angel's Key
by imaginaryoddball
Summary: Pit and Sora's friends help them admit their feelings. Full summary & background story inside. Sora/Pit. M for language & sexual content in later chapters.


_Backstory:_ Sora and Pit met about two years ago, and instantly hit it off. They became fast friends, and travelled back and forth between Destiny Islands and Skyworld, gaining mutual friends in people like Riku, Kairi, Viridi and Palutena. They shared their entire adventures with each other, and after about 8 months, both realized they had feelings for each other, though neither could tell whether these feelings were romantic or merely lust.

Around the same time, Pit had the idea for Riku and Kairi to meet Palutena and Viridi. Both Palutena and Sora agreed. Kairi liked the idea, although Riku and Viridi were slightly hesitant. Six days of convincing later, everyone was in agreement. Of course, Pit had private reasons for getting them to meet, most of which included getting to know Sora better. Regardless, they all became fast friends, though Riku was more reserved than the rest.

It took over a full year before either Sora or Pit could decide whether their feelings were lust or romantic. When they believed they knew, they tried to gain advice through each other's friends - Pit wanted Riku and Kairi's advice just as Sora wanted Viridi and Palutena's. Riku and Kairi's advice was straightforward: just tell him. After all, Sora accepted everything, good, bad, neither and both. Palutena and Viridi's advice was a little more...sneaky. The general idea was to slip into the angel's heart. "They say the fastest way to a man's heart is through his stomach," Viridi joked, but Sora took that to heart.

Anyway, to this day, neither Pit nor Sora could gather the courage to confess to one another. Every time they tried, they stuttered and became too embarrassed. Riku, Kairi, Palutena and Viridi finally took pity on the two, and had a wonderful idea, one that bordered on the edge of evil - mostly because Pittoo gave the idea: three simple words: "Truth or Dare". Yes, even Pittoo found his way in this group of friends.

The following day, all seven of them gathered - nine if you count Roxas and Namine, who were in Sora's and Kairi's hearts, respectively - at the beach on the Islands, which is where this particular tale begins.

* * *

"Glad everyone could make it," Riku said with a smile that Sora thought was odd. Sure, Riku smiled before, but the only times he had this kind of smile was when Kairi inspired his plans to leave Destiny Islands, and when Sora finally woke up - or so Namine told him and Kairi.

"What is it, Riku?" Pit asked. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm glad to be here, but I feel like there's something going on."

Kairi laughed. "We thought it would be fun to play a little game of Truth or Dare."

The two goddesses nodded. "Sounds like fun," Palutena said. As part of their plan, they were to act as though Riku and Kairi were the only ones who planned this beforehand. Pittoo shrugged, muttering a "why not". Sora and Pit looked at each other then nodded, and they all sat down, Roxas and Namine becoming appearing as ethereals, so that they too can participate.

"So," Viridi said, "who's first?"

"Riku, truth or dare?" Pit started.

Riku smirked. "Truth."

"Damn wuss," Pittoo whispered, Riku giving a semi-friendly glare toward the dark angel.

"How much do you like Kairi?" Pit asked. Riku shrugged. "She's my girlfriend. I love her of course." Kairi hugged him after hearing that, Riku's cheeks going an ever slight shade of red.

"Alright," Riku returned. "Palutena, truth or dare?"

"Dare me," the goddess said. Their plan was to slowly make their way to Pit or Sora. If they asked them (or dared them) too quickly, they would know their friends were planning something. Sora secretly suspected Roxas of knowing something about this, but the Nobody wouldn't tell him anything.

"If Hades returned, would you try to kill him again?" Asked Riku.

Palutena thought for a moment, then shrugged. "It depends on whether he's still evil. If he tries to take the world over again, then yes, we'd have to put a stop to him."

She looked around. "Pittoo, truth or dare?"

Pittoo looked at Palutena. "First off, it's Dark Pit, remember? And give me a dare."

"Alright, I dare you to have a full on sparring match with Riku."

Kairi looked at her. "Are you sure about this?"

Riku placed a hand on Kairi's shoulder. "It's alright." With that, both stood and took their weapons - Riku summoned the Way to Dawn, and Pittoo took his bow off his back and split it into twin short swords. Both assumed their battle stances.

"Begin!" Palutena shouted. Dark Pit lunged forward, intending to end this quickly so they could get to the main reason this game started. Riku parried Pittoo's stabs and retaliated with a slash to the ribs. Pittoo jumped back and placed his weapons together, turning them into a bow, then fired a light arrow. Riku raised a shield of dark magic to block the arrow, then shot a Dark Firaga out of his keyblade. Pittoo dashed to the side, then fired a barrage of arrows.

As Riku blocked the arrows, Pittoo dashed forward and around Riku's defenses, ending their sparring session with a touch on the neck.

Riku froze mid-turn, then de-summoned Way to Dawn, acknowledging defeat. Both sat down and the game resumed.

Dark Pit was getting tired of Sora asking him for advice on getting Pit, so he decided to get straight to it. "Sora, truth or dare?"

Sora looked slightly nervous. He knew a lot of dares ended up embarrassing. "Uhh, truth please."

Pittoo shook his head. "Stand up and tell me how much you like or dislike everyone here, and try to explain your feelings."

Sora blushed lightly and gulped. _Damn it,_ he thought. _Now I'll have to confess. But what if he doesn't like me?_

Sora stood up, took a deep breath, and started with the one who was almost literally attached to him. "Alright, well Roxas is my Nobody. He knows me about as well as I know myself, so he's one of my closest friends. Riku is my other best friend, and longest running. We've known each other for how long?" He asked.

Riku shrugged. "Since we were four?"

Sora nodded. "Yeah. We've known Kairi since she came to the islands, almost 9 years ago; she's like a sister to me. Namine is like the strange cousin who's always quiet. She's an awesome artist, but I still remember Castle Oblivion." Oh yeah, Namine returned some of those memories, enough so that Sora knew what happened. "I'm not sure about Viridi. I mean, you do what you have to, but you're a little extreme sometimes, you know? And Palutena is really cool, especially since she resisted the Chaos Kin for so long. Pittoo freaks me out a little, but I kinda know why because you and Roxas are kind of similar. Then there's..." Sora trailed off and gulped. Everyone else, especially Pit, Palutena and Kairi, could barely hide their eagerness to hear Sora's true feelings of the angel.

Sora opened his mouth, but no words came out. He gulped and tried again. "Uh, um..." By now the Keyblade Wielder was blushing furiously, his face growing a deeper shade of red with each passing second. "IloveyouPit." He said quickly.

Pit did a double-take. Did he hear that right? Everyone else smirked, or chuckled silently. "Um, what did you just say Sora?" He asked. But when he looked back, Sora was long gone, Roxas forced to go with him.

By now Kairi couldn't hide her laughter any longer. Pit looked at her like she had three heads. "What's so funny? Did I miss something?"

Kairi laughed until her throat was dry. Then she fell back, and Riku went to get a bottle of water.

When he gave her the bottle, Kairi drank half the water at once. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Pit, you and Sora are so alike. You both are so blind for one thing."

Pit stiffened. "W-what do you mean?"

Viridi sighed. "Look, we all know how you feel about little Sora, so we decided to set up this little game, to see if either of you could admit it."

"Looks like Sora did first," Palutena added. Pit looked at them, shocked and slightly hurt that they would keep something like this a secret from him. "How...how long did you know...?" He couldn't even finish his sentence.

"Since you started asking for advice," Namine answered. "From what I hear, Sora's been asking your friends the same thing for you. You heard him, 'I love you Pit'."

Now it was Pit's turn to be a tomato. Palutena waved her hand. "Pit, go to Sora. I've activated the power of flight for you. Just remember, you have five minutes to catch up to him."

Pit turned to the goddess. "Thanks, but where is he?"

"Check the docks," Kairi answered. "He usually goes there when he has a lot on his mind."

Pit nodded his thanks and flew around the island. He landed in a tree shortly before his five minute time limit expired. He peeked out from a branch to see Sora with a brown haired girl - Selphie, Pit remembered.

"So what's the problem Sora?" Selphie asked. "You like him, and from what I hear, he likes you too. What's stopping you?"

Sora shook his head. "You know what the problem is. I can't just walk up to him and ask him out. I tried many times. I'm too embarrassed. Tidus isn't making things any easier."

Pit's heart began to sink. _Tidus? Does Sora like him? Were the others just messing around?_ Pit shook his head. _No, Palutena wouldn't do that to me...would she?_

Selphie looked at Sora. "What does Tidus have to do with it?"

"What do I have to do with what?" Came Tidus' voice from below his tree. All eyes were drawn to him, leaning on the nearby shack.

Sora sighed. "You know what I mean. You keep rushing me to talk to Pit, but I just can't. I'm scared he'll reject me."

Pit's eyes widened. Did he hear that right?

So shocked was the angel that he fell out of the tree, hitting a couple branches before landing face-up in the sand. Everyone looked at him.

"Oww..." He looked at Tidus and Selphie and... _Sora..._ "Uhh, hi there."

* * *

This was my first fic, so go easy on me :P But pleasedrop a review? Tell me what you think, how you think Sora/Tidus/Selphie will react to Pit practically spying on their little conversation? I'm eager to hear.

My one question is this: does this seem to fit 'drama'? I don't think I'm that good at drama works, but I'd like to know what genres this fic would best fit. Thank you!


End file.
